Network jacks are installed throughout a structure for connectivity of electronic devices to a network. The network jacks can be included within a computer network, a telephone network, and the like. The multitude of network jacks deployed within the structure urges an identification system. A commonly utilized identification system is the use of individually printed labels, wherein each printed label would identify if the jack is connected within a data network, a voice network, an entertainment network, and the like. Each jack can be uniquely identified by printing a label and adhering the printed label to the respective wall plate, more specifically, each printed label would also include a unique node identifier, wherein the unique node identifier would index the associated jack with a network switch location. These labels are acceptable for jack wall plates that are installed in obscure locations, but would be considered as unsightly for jack wall plates that are installed in visible locations. Additionally, the labels need to be of a sufficient size to ensure the print is legible for the user. In spite of how neatly each label is printed and shaped, the application of labels is a less than desirable solution. Another drawback of using printed labels is the time required to enter the data for each node, print each label, and secure each label to the wall plate. The nature of the process results in labels which are commonly adhered to the wall plate in a location that is off center and not parallel to an edge of thereof.
Network jacks continue to become more prevalent in both commercial and residential structures. Networks are extending to telephones, televisions, kitchen appliances, other appliances, and the like. With the advancement of electronic devices that utilize networks, network jacks are being more commonplace in visible locations, such as within offices, kitchens, family rooms, living rooms, bathrooms, and the like. The network jacks are being located in more accessible locations, which are commonly more visible.
One partial solution to the identification scenario is the use of colored network jacks. For example, one exemplary installation scheme is the use of blue network jacks to identify telephone jacks and orange network jacks to identify data jacks. The use of colored network jacks can be less than desirable in certain installations, as the color coding would contrast the color of the wall plate, wherein the contrast in color draws unwanted attention to the network jacks.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a system for identifying a network and a network node of a network jack while minimizing any attention drawn to the network jack.